Dragon Ball: God War
by Krillgeta
Summary: Taking place two years after Resurrection F, peaceful times have befallen over the Earth. Despite this, Goku, Vegeta, and the rest of the Z-fighters are continuing their training to become stronger. However, how long will this peace last? Will the Z-fighters be prepared for new threats on godly levels?


Goku and Vegeta stared at each other with tension in their eyes, ready to spar. "Begin!" Whis had shouted from a distance. Goku and Vegeta had immediately charged at each other, and in a flash had clashed fists. A electrifying spark of ki had erupted from the sheer power of the impact. Vegeta stared at Goku menacingly. Goku simply smiled at Vegeta. "Dammit Kakkarot, take this seriously!" Their fists separated. Goku hopped back, hoping to ease the tension, however Vegeta charged at Goku with a series of punches and kicks, which Goku had countered his arms. Vegeta then teleported behind him, and with a swift kick, sent Goku flying into a nearby mountain, causing it to collapse. Vegeta smiled, walking towards the mountain. What was left of the mountain then exploded in a blinding light. Vegeta shielded his eyes. With the easing of the light appeared Goku, with a clear, thick aura exposed around his entire body. "You caught me by surprise there Vegeta, but lets use our godly ki this time!"

Vegeta smirked once more. "Hmph have it your way, clown." Vegeta charged up, and in a light similar to Goku's, had a clear, thick aura surround him. "Heheheh." "Whats so funny Kakarrot, feeling nervous?" Goku flew back. "Ka….me…..ha…..me….." Blue ki began to form around Goku's cupped hands. Vegeta gnashed his teeth, also flying back. "Super…Galick…" an electrifying purple ki formed around Vegeta's hands. "HAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku's Super Kamehameha fired at Vegeta. "GUN!" Vegeta's Super Galick Gun fired at Goku. The two ki attacks collided into one another. Both Goku and Vegeta pushed to gain the upper hand. Beerus's planet had begun to crumble, tiny fragments beginning to crack off. "Oh my, if this continues Lord Beerus will wake up." Whis sighed. He then teleported right into Goku and Vegeta's Ki blast struggle. The Saiyans both flinched at the sight of him. Whis stretched both his hands outward, separating the two ki attacks, clenched his fists, and made the Super Kamehameha and Super Galick Gun evaporate into thin air. "Vegeta and Goku, with hands still cupped, panting and out of breath, where in shock and the power of the God of Destruction's mentor. "W-what the hell.. was that.." Vegeta choked out. "He's.. really something else…" Goku struggled out.

"You two have certainly have gotten stronger since that little skirmish with Frieza, oh yes, you both may be on par with Lord Beerus himself, however you still lack control of yourselves. Vegeta, you still stress far too much while fighting, and Goku, you're far too relaxed. These flaws are preventing you from accessing your true power. Also, you almost woke Lord Beerus! "I-it's been two whole years since that battle.. and you mean to tell me we still have these so called flaws?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "hohohohoh, of course!" "Darn it.." Goku fell to the floor exhausted.

On the Supreme Kai's world, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Master Roshi trained, as Chioztsu, Kibito Kai, and Elder Kai watched. "You all have certainly gotten stronger, thanks to my training, heheh, and on top of the fact I unlocked all of your true potentials." "Yes, Tien's amazing!" Choitzsu happily exclaimed. Elder Kai flipped through a book with a nude woman on the cover. "Plus, this Roshi person has an excellent taste in dirty magazines!" Kibito Kai shook his head in disgust.

On Earth, Piccolo rested on the lookout after hours of non-stop meditation and training. Dende walked over to the warrior Namekian. "So, how was the training today Piccolo?" Piccolo looked down at the Earth. "I feel it becoming more potent now. My power… I'm close to my limit… but if what you said was true then I can truly achieve it? Dende smiled, "Yes, a power even more potent than a Super Saiyan 3!" Gohan, Goten, and Trunks trained in the gravity chamber at 450 times Earth gravity. Struggling to walk Gohan instructed the two. "Come on boys, we need to get stronger, to uphold the peace!" "Alright… lets go Goten…" Trunks struggled out. "Y-yeah!" Despite aspiring to be a scholar his whole life, after the battle with Frieza, Gohan had discovered a side to him he had no idea existed. He was disappointed in his lack of strength and wanted to not only be mentally strong, but physically as well. While the Earth had been peaceful for a long time, Gohan was sure a new threat would somehow arise… his assumptions were correct.

On the outskirts of the Universe, lightyears away from Earth, a heart that had waited for centuries was filled with rage, and desperate for vengeance. The being put two fingers on his forehead, and looked for a ki to sense. He detected numerous high ki signatures on one specific planet and smiled. Using a technique similar to instant transmission, the being teleported over the light blue planet. "This must be it… I sense Saiyan ki. After thousands of years, I shall finally cleanse this universe of my lost people. They must be exterminated.. all evil.. must be exterminated… all who stand in my way… SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!" A new brutal evil had fallen over the Earth, and the God war, had begun.


End file.
